paradise_bayfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Egg Basket
} |name = Grand Egg Basket |supertitle = Special Event Spring 2017 |image = Deco Easter Basket Choco Egg.png |type = Special Spring Event |availableat = April 2017 |food = After the event : 3x |gridsize = 4x3 }} Grand Egg Hunt! The Grand Egg Hunt is here! Hunt for eggs, and grow your Grand Egg Basket for a Sweet Reward! Level this up and watch the egg grow! Wesley brings this wheelbarrow to the island and launches the Great Egg Hunt. This is the Spring 2017 special event. You will need to collect goods to level up the Grand Egg Basket (in the same way as the Gingerbread House and Friend-Ship). How to get The Grand Egg Basket is available from April 13th 2017 18h BST (GMT+1) and the event is scheduled to run until May 1st 14h BST (GMT+1). You can place the wheelbarrow on your island by dragging it in from the game's build menu (free). Levelling Up and Rewards To level up your wheelbarrow you must "feed" it with its favourite treats : , , , , or a The make times and heart rewards for these items are shown below : There is also a special item available to buy at the Bazaar : *The costs 300 Exquisite Eggs , and rewards 1000 Exquisite Eggs are required to buy items at the Bazaar and are obtained : * When another Trademaster drops onto your Egg Basket, 10 and 10 * When you drop at another Trademaster's Egg Basket, 50 and 75 * By finding eggs on your island and friend's islands! Each time you feed your Grand Egg Basket you will receive and rewards. Each time you level up your Grand Egg Basket you will receive various rewards and decorations (see below) including to give to your fellow Trademasters. Sharing Jelly Beans with other Trademasters Help your fellow Trademasters by sharing your *Visit their island *Find their Grand Egg Basket *Tap on it and drag onto it You can only give to the same Trademaster every 6 hours. Note: In your friends bar the Spring Event Icon appears to the bottom-right of each avatar when you are able to give them Jelly Beans. Similar to seal dives, friends to whom you have given Jelly Beans within 6 hours or those that have not activated their Grand Egg Basket are moved to the end of the list, regardless of their game level. Relationship Levels After the Event Your Grand Egg basket will remain in place after the event ends (like the Grand Pumpkin, Gingerbread House and Friend-Ship). You can "feed" your Grand Egg Basket with 3x to obtain rewards (which will depend on the relationship level reached at the end of the event). The waiting time before being able to feed again is also dependent on the relationship level reached at the end of the event : See also , , , , , fr:Brouette gourmande Category:Decor Category:Special Events Category:Grand Egg Hunt 2017